2018 Dinosaur Outbreak
|date = 2018 |location = Lockwood Manor |people = Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Maisie Lockwood, Franklin Webb, Zia Rodriguez, Eli Mills, Gunnar Eversol, Ken Wheatley, Henry Wu |dinos = Velociraptor, Pteranodon, Carnotaurus, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Baryonyx, Tyrannosaurus rex, Parasaurolophus, Indoraptor, Gallimimus, Sinoceratops, Allosaurus |casualties = Ken Wheatley, Gunnar Eversol, Screaming Woman, Mercenaries in Tunnel, Brutish Mercenary, Dan, Mills' Men, Eli Mills |preceded = Lockwood Manor Auction |followed = Battle at Big Rock (event)}} The 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak was an incident where several genetically modified dinosaurs from Isla Nublar were released from Lockwood Manor into California and the southeastern continental United States after the failure of the Lockwood Manor Auction earlier that evening, as well as the escape of the Indoraptor and his eventual death after killing several people in the house. Species involved According to Eli Mills and other characters, over eleven species were rescued and transported from Isla Nublar to Lockwood Manor, possibly excluding Blue. The exact numbers of each species, however, are unknown. Species confirmed to have escaped *''Allosaurus'' (at least five; four confirmed to escape) *''Ankylosaurus'' (at least five adults; four confirmed to escape) *''Apatosaurus'' (at least four adults) *''Baryonyx (at least three adults; two confirmed to escape) *Brachiosaurus (at least three adults; two confirmed to escape) *Carnotaurus'' (at least two adults) *''Compsognathus'' (at least eleven adults) *''Gallimimus'' (at least eight adults) *''Indoraptor'' (one adult) † *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' (at least one adult) *''Parasaurolophus'' (at least six adults) *''Pteranodon'' (at least three adults) *''Sinoceratops'' (at least five adults) *''Stegosaurus'' (at least six adults: five confirmed to escape) *''Stygimoloch'' (at least five adults) *''Triceratops'' (at least five, four adults and one juvenile) *''Tyrannosaurus'' (one adult) *''Velociraptor'' (one adult) The single Indoraptor died in the incident. In addition to the above listed species, a single Mosasaurus was accidentally released from Nublar six months after Jurassic World shut down. In addition to at least three Pteranodon captured by Mills' team, numerous Pteranodon and possibly Dimorphodon were witnessed leaving Nublar's destruction behind. [[Stiggy|A single Stygimoloch]] was inadvertently let out of her cage by Owen and Claire much earlier than all of the other dinosaurs, which led to her disrupting the auction before fleeing into the forest. Meanwhile, Wheatley comes into the ruined auction and encountered the Indoraptor. He tranquilized the hybrid to get the teeth, but the hybrid attacked and kill him. Eversoll manage to run to the elevator to escape, but the Indoraptor manage to get out of the cage and charges towards the elevator to get them. Only for the door to close on time, but the Indoraptor manage to hit the button with his tail opening the elevator and killed Eversoll along with three members of the auction. With the Indoraptor break loose, it killed two of Mills' men in the tunnels and is now hunting down Owen, Claire and Maisie around the Lockwood Manor. Then it attacked them. Maisie manage to flee, running to her bedroom and hide in her bed, but the hybrid dinosaur found her and tries to attack her, only for Owen to show up and shoots him. Blue appears and fights the Indoraptor, giving Owen and Maisie the chance to escape. The Indoraptor starting to chase after them on the roof, cornering the two humans. Claire appears with a gun pointing the laser at Owen. She triggers the gun to make the Indoraptor attack Owen, but he dodges while the Indoraptor tries to get back up. As the hybrid prepares to attack and kill Owen, Blue appears pouncing the Indoraptor as they both plunge down into the Agujaceratops, the Indoraptor lands and got impaled by the horned of the skull and dies, leaving Blue victorious. Maisie manage to free the dinosaurs and escape from the Lockwood Manor. Mills tries to pick up the Indominus rex DNA sample to escape so he can create more hybrids, only to be devoured by the Tyrannosaurus rex. The Tyrannosaurus lets out a roar in victory and then walks away to the forest as her foot crushes the bone, thus putting an end to the creation of all future hybrid dinosaurs for good. People involved Dinosaur Protection Group *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Zia Rodriguez *Franklin Webb Mercenaries *Ken Wheatley† *Dan† *Brutish Mercenary† *Mustached Mercenary *Tattooed Mercenary *Clean-Shaven Mercenary† *Mercenaries in Tunnel† *Mills' Men† Others *Maisie Lockwood *Henry Wu *Eli Mills† *Gunnar Eversol† *Anton Orlov *Screaming Woman† Gallery dinosaurs escape.png apato roaring.jpg IMG_20180909_223138_812.jpg Dino_escape.png Allosaurus_Gas5.png Dmydsv xgaarevp by kingrexy-dcmkwkq.jpg Fkending.jpg Parasaurolophus running in fallen kingdom.png Rexy and carno figthing..jpg Triceratops and apatosaurs set free in jwfk.png Stygimoloch Outside3.PNG Stygimoloch Outside2.PNG Myleg.png MansionFreedom4.PNG MansionFreedom1.PNG CarHiding3.PNG T rex by snap shotz dcq11u0-fullview.jpg CarHiding2.PNG CarHiding1.PNG ApatosaurusHead.PNG Gallimimus with HCN.PNG Gallimimus with HCN 2.PNG Gallimimus to be Freed.PNG Gallimimus Outside.PNG Gallimimus Outside 2.PNG Gallimimus Caged.PNG Parasaurolophus running in fallen kingdom.png Indoraptor Slipping.PNG Indoraptor Roaring.PNG Indoraptor Escaping.PNG Indoraptor asleep.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 7 by giuseppedirosso-dcmcrpq.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 8 by giuseppedirosso-dcmcrxd.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 10 by giuseppedirosso-dcmct2o.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 13 by giuseppedirosso-dcmg8v1.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 14 by giuseppedirosso-dcmg9dh.jpg Allosaurus Monitor.PNG Allosaurus Gas3.PNG Allosaurus Gas2.PNG Gallimimus with HCN 3.PNG OwenConfrontingIndoraptor.PNG IndoraptorSnarling.PNG IndoraptorAmbush.PNG Stiggy ramming guy.png Stiggy charges.png Unknown carno.png Carno and Parasaur escaping.png Parasaur in room.jpg Sinoceratops in the gas.png Sino in cell.jpg Stegosaurus 10.png Trivia *Although "eleven species" is suggested twice in the film (although it is important to note that both times it is suggested more are possible) at least sixteen are witnessed at Lockwood Manor in the film, and the Mosasaurus makes for seventeen surviving species, although this is still significantly fewer than the total species glimpsed in the franchise and InGen's List. *It is possible that Dilophosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Dimorphodon, Suchomimus, and Microceratus were taken to the mainland offscreen. *For any of these animals to have a significant impact in the area, at least one actively breeding pair of each animal must have escaped the mansion. Currently, the species that have only one known individual alive are the Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, Mosasaurus, and Pachyrhinosaurus. References Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Incident Category:Events